From the Forest to the Streets (OC's needed)
by Thornstar
Summary: It's time for other Clans stories to rise up and be known. OC's are welcome, including Loners and Rouge. Any further cats must be PM'd to me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm still working on the new chapter for "Petals in the Wind", but I would like more than just one thing to focus on. The new chapter should be out either Wednesday or Thursday.**

* * *

><p>For many moons, we have known the clans of the forest and lake, but are there other clans outside of the ones we know? From the beautiful lake to the abandoned city of Cairo, Italy, we follow a set of new clans whom have made their home there. I would love to have your OC's among the new clans. Thank you in advance. Also, any Medicine Cat is allowed to have kits or a mate. This will be explained once the full story is written. BlizzardClan and CopperClan are currently full.<p>

BlizzardClan - Mysterious and Strong

CopperClan - Proud and Loyal

WildClan - Humorous and Wild

StormClan - Wily and Fierce

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Mate (optional):

Kits (optional):

Family (optional):


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My own cats will be in italics. WildClan and StormClan are so barren.**

* * *

><p><strong>BlizzardClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Cloudkit - creamy white she-cat

Spikekit - spikey furred gray tom

Finchkit - pale brown she-cat

Mosskit - pale brown and white tabby tom

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Changed BlizzardClan based on new info.**

* * *

><p><strong>BlizzardClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - N/A

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears


	4. Chapter 4

**BlizzardClan**

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Goosepaw

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

**Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** _Hollowpaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Goosepaw - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpaw - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots

**Kits:**

Seedkit - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'll be updating this four more times, so get your cats in before then.**

* * *

><p><strong>BlizzardClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

Adderstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

**Apprentce: **Lightningpaw

Hawksong - dark brown tabby tom with a white face

Littlepool - pale brown almost white tabby tom with darker stripes

Smallwing - white tom with dark brown tabby stripes on his legs

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

**Queens:**

Lionleap - minty white and smoky black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

Kinkspot - dark ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Shadestar - elderly dark gray tom

**Deputy:**

Brightshine - lithe silver tabby she-cat with elegant black stripes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Apprentice: **Crowtail - smoky black tabby tom with white forepaws

**Warriors:**

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Goosepaw

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

**Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** _Hollowpaw_

Featherpelt - light gray almost white tabby she-cat

Birchwhisker - dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes

Snowfang - small silver and white she-cat

Foxear - dark brown reddish tom

Pineclaw - red tom

Claytail - dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws

Ashtail - dark gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Goosepaw - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpaw - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots

Sunflight - sleek golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

Seedkit - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

Graykit - small dark gray tabby she-cat

Icekit - pure white tom

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears

* * *

><p><strong>Cats outside of the clans:<strong>

Dust - brown tabby she-cat

Black - smoky black tabby tom

Santa - gray tabby tom with smoky black stripes (kittypet)

Socks - tan she-cat with a dark brown back, white legs, face, and underbelly (Kittypet. Lives with Santa)

Jett - black tom with specks of dark brown

Bramble - brown tabby tom


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'll be updating this three more times, so get your cats in before then. I got the place wrong on the first chapter, it's Craco, Italy.**

* * *

><p><strong>BlizzardClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

Adderstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

**Apprentce: **Lightningpaw

Hawksong - dark brown tabby tom with a white face

Littlepool - pale brown almost white tabby tom with darker stripes

Smallwing - white tom with dark brown tabby stripes on his legs

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

**Queens:**

Lionleap - minty white and smoky black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

Kinkspot - dark ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

Fernheart - brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and white muzzle and under belly

Snowtail - white tom

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Shadestar - elderly dark gray tom

**Deputy:**

Brightshine - lithe silver tabby she-cat with elegant black stripes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Apprentice: **Crowtail - smoky black tabby tom with white forepaws

**Warriors:**

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Goosepaw

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

**Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** _Hollowpaw_

Featherpelt - light gray almost white tabby she-cat

Birchwhisker - dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes

Snowfang - small silver and white she-cat

Foxear - dark brown reddish tom

Pineclaw - red tom

Claytail - dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws

Ashtail - dark gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Goosepaw - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpaw - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots

Sunflight - sleek golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

Seedkit - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

Graykit - small dark gray tabby she-cat

Icekit - pure white tom

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears

* * *

><p><strong>Cats outside of the clans:<strong>

Dust - brown tabby she-cat

Black - smoky black tabby tom

Santa - gray tabby tom with smoky black stripes (kittypet)

Socks - tan she-cat with a dark brown back, white legs, face, and underbelly (Kittypet. Lives with Santa)

Jett - black tom with specks of dark brown

Bramble - brown tabby tom


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'll be updating this two more times, so get your cats in before then. **

* * *

><p><strong>BlizzardClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Wasppaw

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Deerwhisper - light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

**Apprentice:** Cederpaw

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

**Apprentice:** Swallowpaw

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

Antjump - small dark brown tom with reddish paws

**Apprentice:** Mudpaw

Windberry - light gray and white she-cat

Puffwhisker - black and white tom

Fernstrike - light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cedarpaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Swallowpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Wasppaw - gray and white tom

Icepaw - Handsome and tall white tom with gray paws, ears, a dash above his nose

Mudpaw - dapple brown tom with white socks

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Jaggedface - old gray tom with a misshapen face and one amber eye

Clovernose - brown she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice:**

**Warriors:**

Adderstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

**Apprentce: **Lightningpaw

Hawksong - dark brown tabby tom with a white face

Littlepool - pale brown almost white tabby tom with darker stripes

Smallwing - white tom with dark brown tabby stripes on his legs

Firewhisper - pale ginger tom

Furzecoat - spikey gray and white she-cat

Icejaw - black she-cat with a white jaw

Softstrike - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeyblaze - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

**Queens:**

Lionleap - minty white and smoky black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Branchjump - dark brown tabby she-cat with long legs (mother of Firewhisper's kits: 2 moons old)

**Kits:**

Specklekit - speckled ginger tom

Brookkit - dark brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Kinkspot - dark ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Flamestar - bright ginger tom with a darker tail

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

Fernheart - brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and white muzzle and under belly

Snowtail - white tom

Curlclaw - dark brown tom with white paws

Sagecloud - speckled gray she-cat

Graytail - brown, gray, and white tom

Rapidpounce - Pure white she-cat

Maplefoot - brown and white tom

Ripplehawk - brown tabby she-cat

Cinderbreeze - dappled gray she-cat

Kestrelwing - brown tom with white spots

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

Berryheart - dark gray she-cat (mother of Curlclaw's kits: 4 moons old)

Sparrowleaf - fluffy pale golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes and multicolored eyes

Dapplefur - dappled gray she-cat

**Kits:**

Shortkit - small brown tabby tom with a white tail

Leapkit - large brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Honeykit - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped-tail

Owlkit - pale brown golden tom

Rainkit - gray tabby she-cat with lighter stripes

Sunkit - golden brown she-cat

Ravenkit- black she-cat

Icekit - white tom

**Elders:**

Ferretnose - lean brown and white tom

Briarfall - pale brown she-cat

Blackshadow - black tom

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Shadestar - elderly dark gray tom

**Deputy:**

Brightshine - lithe silver tabby she-cat with elegant black stripes

**Apprentice:** Smokepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Mottledpelt - Small toritoiseshell tom

Crowtail - smoky black tabby tom with white forepaws

**Warriors:**

_Littleblaze - very small red point tom_

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Goosepaw

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

**Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** _Hollowpaw_

Featherpelt - light gray almost white tabby she-cat

Birchwhisker - dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes

Snowfang - small silver and white she-cat

Foxear - dark brown reddish tom

Pineclaw - red tom

Claytail - dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws

**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Ashtail - dark gray tabby she-cat

Silvercloud - silver dappled she-cat

Duskwind - black and silver tabby she-cat

Talltail - brown tom with black patches and a long tail

Snowdrop - white she-cat, has a sight problem

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Goosepaw - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpaw - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

Smokepaw - dark gray tom

Birchaw - white she-cat with a black forehead and tail tip

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots

Sunflight - sleek golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

Seedkit - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

Graykit - small dark gray tabby she-cat

Icekit - pure white tom

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears

Lightheart - light gray tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Cats outside of the clans:<strong>

Dust - brown tabby she-cat

Black - smoky black tabby tom

Santa - gray tabby tom with smoky black stripes (kittypet)

Socks - tan she-cat with a dark brown back, white legs, face, and underbelly (Kittypet. Lives with Santa)

Jett - black tom with specks of dark brown

Bramble - brown tabby tom


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I will be updating once more, so get your cats in before then. BlizzardClan and CopperClan are full.**

* * *

><p><strong>BlizzardClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Wasppaw

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Deerwhisper - light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

**Apprentice: **Buckpaw - light brown tom with white ear and tail tip

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

**Apprentice:** Cederpaw

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

**Apprentice:** Swallowpaw

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

Antjump - small dark brown tom with reddish paws

**Apprentice:** Mudpaw

Windberry - light gray and white she-cat

Puffwhisker - black and white tom

Fernstrike - light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cedarpaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Swallowpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Wasppaw - gray and white tom

Icepaw - Handsome and tall white tom with gray paws, ears, a dash above his nose

Mudpaw - dapple brown tom with white socks

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Jaggedface - old gray tom with a misshapen face and one amber eye

Clovernose - brown she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw

**Deputy:**

Hazelfrost - brown ginger tabby tom with a white chin

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice: **Hawkpaw - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Adderstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

**Apprentce: **Lightningpaw

Hawksong - dark brown tabby tom with a white face

Littlepool - pale brown almost white tabby tom with darker stripes

Smallwing - white tom with dark brown tabby stripes on his legs

Firewhisper - pale ginger tom

Furzecoat - spikey gray and white she-cat

Icejaw - black she-cat with a white jaw

**Apprentice:** Sparrowpaw

Softstrike - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeyblaze - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteshadow - white tom with a black back and tail tip

**Apprentice**: Birdpaw

Skyfrost - pale blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, muzzle and paws

Talonstrike - brown tabby tom with a scar on his cheek

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

Birdpaw - blue-gray she-cat with a fluffy tail

Eaglepaw - dark ginger tom with brown and white flecks

Sparrowpaw - brown and white she-cat

**Queens:**

Lionleap - minty white and smoky black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Branchjump - dark brown tabby she-cat with long legs (mother of Firewhisper's kits: 2 moons old)

**Kits:**

Specklekit - speckled ginger tom

Brookkit - dark brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Kinkspot - dark ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

Greenflower - ginger and white tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Flamestar - bright ginger tom with a darker tail

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

Dapplemouse - brown and dappled black she-cat with a white underbelly

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

Fernheart - brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and white muzzle and under belly

Snowtail - white tom

Curlclaw - dark brown tom with white paws

Sagecloud - speckled gray she-cat

Graytail - brown, gray, and white tom

Rapidpounce - Pure white she-cat

Maplefoot - brown and white tom

Ripplehawk - brown tabby she-cat

Cinderbreeze - dappled gray she-cat

Kestrelwing - brown tom with white spots

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

Berryheart - dark gray she-cat (mother of Curlclaw's kits: 4 moons old)

Sparrowleaf - fluffy pale golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes and multicolored eyes

Dapplefur - dappled gray she-cat

**Kits:**

Shortkit - small brown tabby tom with a white tail

Leapkit - large brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Honeykit - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped-tail

Owlkit - pale brown golden tom

Rainkit - gray tabby she-cat with lighter stripes

Sunkit - golden brown she-cat

Ravenkit- black she-cat

Icekit - white tom

**Elders:**

Ferretnose - lean brown and white tom

Briarfall - pale brown she-cat

Blackshadow - black tom

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Shadestar - elderly dark gray tom

**Deputy:**

Brightshine - lithe silver tabby she-cat with elegant black stripes

**Apprentice:** Smokepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Mottledpelt - Small toritoiseshell tom

Crowtail - smoky black tabby tom with white forepaws

**Warriors:**

_Littleblaze - very small red point tom_

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Goosepaw

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

**Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** _Hollowpaw_

Featherpelt - light gray almost white tabby she-cat

Birchwhisker - dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes

Snowfang - small silver and white she-cat

Foxear - dark brown reddish tom

Pineclaw - red tom

Claytail - dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws

**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Ashtail - dark gray tabby she-cat

Silvercloud - silver dappled she-cat

Duskwind - black and silver tabby she-cat

Talltail - brown tom with black patches and a long tail

Snowdrop - white she-cat, has a massive sight problem

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Goosepaw - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpaw - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

Smokepaw - dark gray tom

Birchaw - white she-cat with a black forehead and tail tip

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots

Sunflight - sleek golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

Seedkit - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

Graykit - small dark gray tabby she-cat

Icekit - pure white tom

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears

Lightheart - light gray tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Cats outside of the clans:<strong>

Dust - brown tabby she-cat

Black - smoky black tabby tom

Santa - gray tabby tom with smoky black stripes (kittypet)

Socks - tan she-cat with a dark brown back, white legs, face, and underbelly (Kittypet. Lives with Santa)

Jett - black tom with specks of dark brown

Bramble - brown tabby tom

Silverbell - silver shaded she-cat with black ears and a dingle shape mark on her chest (Former StormClan)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And its done! Any further cats you want to add must be PM'd to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>BlizzardClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Mintstar - thin and lean silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Wasppaw

**Deputy:**

Eaglefoot - large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, upper chest, and paws

**Medicine Cat:**

Deerwhisper - light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

**Apprentice: **Buckpaw - light brown tom with white ear and tail tip

**Warriors:**

_Hickorythroat - long haired golden tom_

**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Owlfang - brown tabby tom with dark ears

Echoshell - fluffy furred silver and white she-cat

Grayfur - fluffy gray tom

Dawnflame - blue tabby she-cat with a dark grey underbelly

**Apprentice:** Cederpaw

Bloodpelt - silver tom with a flash of white on his chest with a black face, legs, and tail with blood-amber eyes

Nightstreak - dark blue tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws

**Apprentice:** Swallowpaw

Lizardleap - pale brown tabby tom

Antjump - small dark brown tom with reddish paws

**Apprentice:** Mudpaw

Windberry - light gray and white she-cat

Puffwhisker - black and white tom

Fernstrike - light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cedarpaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Swallowpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Wasppaw - gray and white tom

Icepaw - Handsome and tall white tom with gray paws, ears, a dash above his nose

Mudpaw - dapple brown tom with white socks

**Queens:**

_Skyrunner - blue tabby she-cat_

Lightflower - beautiful white she-cat

Doefur - tan tabby she-cat

Rainfeather - long haired, fluffy and spikey furred smoky gray tabby she-cat with jet black stripes

**Kits:**

_Marigoldkit - long haired white and golden tabby she-cat_

Hawkkit - very small half blind light brown tabby tom with a jet-black forepaw and ear-tips

Robinkit - long haired ginger and white she-cat

Ravenkit - large pale blue-gray tom with a black dashed chest

Badgerkit - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Jaggedface - old gray tom with a misshapen face and one amber eye

Clovernose - brown she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>WildClan <strong>

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar - white tom with a large orange spot his right eye_

**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw

**Deputy:**

Hazelfrost - brown ginger tabby tom with a white chin

**Medicine Cat:**

_Tinycloud: small smoky gray she-cat _

**Apprentice: **Hawkpaw - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Adderstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

**Apprentce: **Lightningpaw

Hawksong - dark brown tabby tom with a white face

Littlepool - pale brown almost white tabby tom with darker stripes

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Smallwing - white tom with dark brown tabby stripes on his legs

Firewhisper - pale ginger tom

Furzecoat - spikey gray and white she-cat

Icejaw - black she-cat with a white jaw

**Apprentice:** Sparrowpaw

Softstrike - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeyblaze - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteshadow - white tom with a black back and tail tip

**Apprentice**: Birdpaw

Skyfrost - pale blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, muzzle and paws

Talonstrike - brown tabby tom with a scar on his cheek

**Apprentices:**

Lightningpaw - long furred ginger tom

Birdpaw - blue-gray she-cat with a fluffy tail

Eaglepaw - dark ginger tom with brown and white flecks

Sparrowpaw - brown and white she-cat

Nightpaw - pure black she-cat with a torn ear

**Queens:**

Lionleap - minty white and smoky black tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

Branchjump - dark brown tabby she-cat with long legs (mother of Firewhisper's kits: 2 moons old)

**Kits:**

Specklekit - speckled ginger tom

Brookkit - dark brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Kinkspot - dark ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

Greenflower - ginger and white tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>CopperClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Flamestar - bright ginger tom with a darker tail

**Deputy:**

_Sparrowpelt - reddish brown tom with a white forehead_

**Apprentice:** Wildpaw

**Medicine Cat**

Dapplemouse - brown and dappled black she-cat with a white underbelly

**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes

**Warriors:**

_Lichenfrost - Lilac smoke she-cat with a prosthetic back leg_

Fallowspot - white she-cat with gray flecks on her legs

Olivefall - silver tabby tom with a gray forepaw

Darkfrost - white tom with a gray tail and dark -almost black- copper eyes

Goldenfoot - dark brown golden she-cat with a white chest

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Leopardtail - dark brown she-cat with a black dappled back and a white muzzle

Swiftclaw - ginger tabby tom with brown tabby stripes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

Fernheart - brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and white muzzle and under belly

Snowtail - white tom

Curlclaw - dark brown tom with white paws

Sagecloud - speckled gray she-cat

Graytail - brown, gray, and white tom

Rapidpounce - Pure white she-cat

Maplefoot - brown and white tom

Ripplehawk - brown tabby she-cat

Cinderbreeze - dappled gray she-cat

Kestrelwing - brown tom with white spots

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw - white tom with amber colored patches and green eyes

Hawkpaw: dark brown golden dappled she-cat

Wildpaw - pale ginger tom with smoky black flecks and vivid amber eyes

**Queens:**

Berryheart - dark gray she-cat (mother of Curlclaw's kits: 4 moons old)

Sparrowleaf - fluffy pale golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes and multicolored eyes

Dapplefur - dappled gray she-cat

**Kits:**

Shortkit - small brown tabby tom with a white tail

Leapkit - large brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Honeykit - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped-tail

Owlkit - pale brown golden tom

Rainkit - gray tabby she-cat with lighter stripes

Sunkit - golden brown she-cat

Ravenkit- black she-cat

Icekit - white tom

**Elders:**

Ferretnose - lean brown and white tom

Briarfall - pale brown she-cat

Blackshadow - black tom

* * *

><p><strong>StormClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Shadestar - elderly dark gray tom

**Deputy:**

Brightshine - lithe silver tabby she-cat with elegant black stripes

**Apprentice:** Smokepaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Mottledpelt - Small toritoiseshell tom

Crowtail - smoky black tabby tom with white forepaws

**Warriors:**

_Littleblaze - very small red point tom_

Sunfire - yellow tom with russet colored tabby stripes

Bristleheart - silver and pale golden patched tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Goosepaw

Rockjaw - gray tom with darker gray flecks

**Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Drizzledance - dark blue she-cat

Volesong - creamy white and dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** _Hollowpaw_

Featherpelt - light gray almost white tabby she-cat

Birchwhisker - dark gray tabby tom with lighter stripes

Snowfang - small silver and white she-cat

Foxear - dark brown reddish tom

Pineclaw - red tom

Claytail - dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws

**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Ashtail - dark gray tabby she-cat

Silvercloud - silver dappled she-cat

Duskwind - black and silver tabby she-cat

Talltail - brown tom with black patches and a long tail

Snowdrop - white she-cat, has a massive sight problem

**Apprentices:**

_Hollowpaw - dark brown and black she-cat_

Goosepaw - dark shaded gray tom

Yellowpaw - yellow she-cat with darker yellow legs, tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips

Smokepaw - dark gray tom

Birchaw - white she-cat with a black forehead and tail tip

**Queens:**

Silverbreeze - silver she-cat with gold black spots

Sunflight - sleek golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

Seedkit - brown tom with darker brown spots and a creamy light brown muzzle

Brightkit - pale silver and gold tabby she-cat with a black tail

Graykit - small dark gray tabby she-cat

Icekit - pure white tom

**Elders:**

Echoflame - black tom with white splashes between his ears

Lightheart - light gray tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Cats outside of the clans:<strong>

Dust - brown tabby she-cat

Black - smoky black tabby tom

Santa - gray tabby tom with smoky black stripes (kittypet)

Socks - tan she-cat with a dark brown back, white legs, face, and underbelly (Kittypet. Lives with Santa)

Jett - black tom with specks of dark brown

Bramble - brown tabby tom

Silverbell - silver shaded she-cat with black ears and a dingle shape mark on her chest (Former StormClan)


End file.
